The prior art is replete with video games, mobile apps, messaging services, social media platforms, and the like. These, and other conventional systems and methodologies, can be utilized to deliver various forms of entertainment and content to end users. Narrative video games, electronic books, video clips, and other content can be delivered from a service provider to users of electronic devices on demand if so desired. Ideally, dynamic and interactive content should engage end users, keep their attention, and represent good consumer value.
Accordingly, it is desirable to have an interactive message-based service that delivers on-demand entertainment (such as narrative stories) to end users. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.